


Now I can See.

by Intomniac, ValeyardRose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amazing Grace - Freeform, Amazing Grace Minor Key, Audio Edit, Aziraphale and Crowley Live Together (Good Omens), Azirowley, Chase Holfelder Music, Crowley and Aziraphale are Parents, Cute, Established Relationship, Established Relationship Aziraphale/Crowley, Fluff, Ineffable Baby, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Lyric Reversal, M/M, One Shot, See Notes for Link, Songfic, crowziraphale, did I mention it was cute, twitter artist tvarinich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intomniac/pseuds/Intomniac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeyardRose/pseuds/ValeyardRose
Summary: Crowley wakes to the sound of their daughter fussing and slips from the bedroom unnoticed by his darling angel. When the second ineffable husband inevitably wakes to the absence of his mate, he follows a peculiar yet endearing sound to the source and finds the things he treasures most in a room together.Learning his demon's dark secret, he makes sure in the end that all is truly well and they are allowed to return to their peace.





	Now I can See.

[DeadLilMoon Image Source](https://deadlilmoon.tumblr.com/post/185778588655/and-then-ill-hold-you-in-my-arms-as-we-watch-the)

[Chase Holfelder's Amazing Grace in Minor Key](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MB_d3hPBzU0)

[Intomniac's Edited Audio](https://youtu.be/JiLVz40mHLk)

[ThePandoricaOfFandoms Scene Pack Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4XHKJLvwCY)

Aziraphale woke, feeling a disturbance in his surroundings and he reached out to grab for Crowley only to find his side of the bed unoccupied and cold. He sat up to listen to the sounds of their cottage and noticed there was one he didn't hear often, but admittedly - he loved it every time he did get the rare chance to hear it. 

  
It was the sound of his husband singing. 

  
Aziraphale sighed softly and got out of the bed. He moved over to the chair where his thick, warm tartan robe had been tossed the night before and he grabbed it. Tying the sash around his waist he slipped his feet into his well worn slippers and made his way towards the quietly crooning voice.

  
He passed the library and bathroom and even Crowley's office. He came to a stop outside the room that originally had been a linen closet, which had first been re-purposed as a room for the houseplants and in the past few months came to be re-purposed again and changed into a nursery. As he stood outside the door he was able to identify the melody Crowley was singing to their three and a half week old daughter.

  
He smiled softly and leaned on the door frame to listen, but upon hearing the lyrics his husband was singing he frowned. 

  
"Amazing Grace, how sour your sound, that damned a wreckage like me..." Crowley couldn't help the way his lips crooked at the irony of the verse, re-purposed for his own sordid tale - "I once was lost, but still I'm not found; had sight, now I can't see."

  
Aziraphale bit back the urge to speak, and padded silently into the room just as a lull fell into the song.  
"Had sight, now I Can't See..."

  
He reached out a hand and placed it on Crowley's outstretched wing, gently turning his husband and daughter to face him. He reached up and pulled those damnable sunglasses off of his husband's face, silver eyes peering into his serpentine gaze.

  
"You don't believe that do you dearest?" He asked, his voice trembling slightly - there was an edge to his voice as he tried to gauge the emotions in his demon. Aziraphale looked down at the tiny, plush form in Crowley's arm as she cooed and reached a hand out for Aziraphale (her other tangled in Crowley's fiery red locks which tumbled well past his shoulders), Azi used his free hand to reach down and stroke the strawberry blonde hair and silvery wings of his only child.

  
Crowley looked up from their daughter to peer tenderly into the emotional eyes of his angel and and shook his head slightly. "Shh Angel, you only caught the first bit." He stroked his free hand through Aziraphale's short hair and continued with his song, wing slipping around his husband to pull him closer.

  
"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound...that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost, but now I'm found. Was blind, but now I can see." Aziraphale hummed softly as Crowley sang, his wings nearly glowing with radiance as the love in Crowley's voice swept over them.

  
By the time Crowley's song had finished, their daughter was snoring softly and Aziraphale was sniffling and had wrapped the three of them in the embrace his white wings. 

  
"Lets go to bed Love. Put Grace in her bassinet in our room and come have a cuddle."

  
Crowley laid their daughter in Aziraphale's arms and he scooped him up, tartan robe and all. Carrying them to the bedroom, Crowley stopped just long enough to settle their sleeping daughter comfortably to sleep, before laying Aziraphale in their bed, tenderly stripping away the tartan robe and pulling their plush comforter over them. 

  
"I'm okay now." He whispered tenderly, wrapping Aziraphale in his arms, smiling as his angel's arms wound around his neck, face buried in his chest.

  
"You found me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've done in 5-ever. 
> 
> Literally my first cute one shot. 
> 
> I will deny any cutemaking if asked about this later.
> 
> Intomniac found a cute picture on pinterest, the art belongs to the DeadLilMoon user on tumblr, original music was Amazing Grace in Minor Key by Chase Holfelder, audio was edited and applied to a trimmed video. Scene Pack the video was pulled from originally belonged to Youtuber ThePandoricaOfFandoms. 
> 
> Also - I liked the sound of Chase Holfelder's Minor Key rendition of Amazing Grace, but I needed there to be a happy ending in the story, so Intomniac cut and merged the audio to fit the fic for me, then put together a short video for it. Please see the links included for the fantastic fandom members involved in this, and Chris Holfelder who is a fantastic artist and musician. 
> 
> Intomniac is the editor in this fic, but the idea and story belong to Valeyardrose!


End file.
